koisome_momijifandomcom-20200213-history
Sana Shinomiya/Mizuhara Sana
'''Sana Mizuhara '''is a character in the one-shot version of the ''Koisome Momiji ''series and is supposedly to be similar both in appearance and personality to Sana Shinomiya. She is also an actress for the ''Koisome Momiji ''movie just like Sana, who took on the role of Kaede. Plot In the one-shot series, Sana was playing the role of Kaede for the movie, who apparently has fallen in love for her teacher. The manager of the film, however, was unsatisfied of her acting skills, and thus the production of the film has been lagging for a bit. In her frustration, she decides to run away from the set, to which he bumps into Shōta, one of her admirers. She was being pursued at that time, so Shōta decided to help her out. After he helped her out, Sana, out of the blue, asked Shōta if he would like to go on a date with her, to which he agrees, although he felt skeptical about it. Later on, she explains that the date was supposed to be to get her some experience regarding her acting role and to have her better understand the concept of love. She asked Shōta to act as a practice boyfriend then, and even tried to kiss; however, Shōta stopped them short, as he explained that a kiss should only be shared with someone whom they love. Later on, as they continued their date, they arrived at a shrine where the legend of the eight-pointed Japanese Maple Leaf has supposedly occurred. The two tried to find it on a whim, but was unable to do so. The two became friendlier towards each other at that moment, to which they started calling each other by their first names. Shōta became really nervous and embarrassed, so he used their tiredness as an excuse to leave for a bit and get drinks. Sakuragaoka Kazuomi then enters the scene, who was searching for Sana. Sana explains to him that he went out to a date with another boy to practice, to which Kazuomi replied that he could have done so as well. Shōta, upon arriving on the scene, overheard the people around the area talking about how perfect the two fit together as a couple, and that the boy (him) who was with Sana earlier pales in comparison to the actor. Shōta became fainthearted, and apologized to Sana for taking up her time, and said that anyone could have been a good practice partner. Sana got upset and Slapped Shōta, and the two never talked for a while after that. A week later, Shōta overhears that there will be a kiss scene between Sana and Kazuomi. He felt regretful that he could not apoligize to Sana, and then he remembered about the eight-pointed Japanese Maple Leaf legend. He then spent an entire day to search for it, Shōta finds it just before the kiss scene and presented it to Sana, to which she felt overjoyed. At this point, Sana asked her manager for a break, to which he agreed. The manager then scrapped the whole script and followed the two instead. Sana then confessed that she wanted her first kiss to be with Shōta, and then the two kissed. Shōta then tried to convey his feelings, but he ended up fainting. Later on, the manager decides to use this scene and extended the release of the movie, having Shōta to play the role of the main hero this time. Category:Female Category:One-shot Characters Category:Manga